


hold me and love me

by oceanicspirit



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, a little bit of feels, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicspirit/pseuds/oceanicspirit
Summary: sometimes it's easier to share the burden with someone you love





	hold me and love me

**Author's Note:**

> A wholesome pure fluff fic for heyfrenchfreudiana 
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any Marvel characters used

She should’ve known that Steve would be such a huge cuddler. Sure it might have been noticeable considering the guy just loved holding her, but she never expected to be such a touchy person. Each morning she’d persuade him to stay in bed every time he went out for a run, of course he laughed and always promised her he’d be back in a couple of hours.

Years of training had taught Natasha that affection were nothing more than just weakness. Though Steve taught her that they could also be a strength as well. She was his will to live and keep moving on when there were times he couldn’t get his body or soul to move. It took a while but she ended up giving to the fact she was in love with the super soldier. 

He was the sun in her times of darkness. Whenever she found herself reverting back to her cold persona, his warmth was there to guide her through. They always found comfort in each other, having gone through similar experiences. 

_ (“I’m here for you Tasha,” he whispered softly in her ear as he held her, “you don’t have to go through this alone. Isn’t that what you always told me?” _

_ “I know,” she sighed against his chest. She had experienced one of her episodes and Steve was there to help her out. “It’s a habit.” _

_ He snorted, “Yeah well, we’ll fix it, maybe not completely but one step at a time.”) _

Steve was everything she wasn’t and found it hard to believe that he could love her. He didn’t care about the past and only thought about the now and future. It was hard to believe the loving words he said but had learned to accept them. 

Sometimes Natasha found herself brushing his knuckles whenever they sat on the couch - she was reading a book and he was going over some files. He’d look at her in the corner of his eye and give a small smile. What she loved most were the morning kisses, he started off kissing the back of her hand, kissing up her arm and then onto her neck and the finally moving onto her cheek and then her lips. She loved being in his arms, making her feel so safe and warm. She find herself waking up and stroke his arm, feeling the power his muscles had. 

_ (“Sometimes I feel like you only like me for my muscles,” he murmured playfully. _

_ Natasha just snorted, “Please I like you because you’re pretty.” _

_ “Ha! Funny Romanoff.” She squealed as he pulled her against his chest and started tickling her sides. “Wanna repeat what you said?” _

_ “Shut up Rogers,” she laughed. _

_ Steve rolled them over so she was on her back, “Anything you say Rogers,” his blue eyes sparkling. He brought her left hand up to his lips and kissed her wedding ring. “I love you.” _

_ She could feel her eyes soften and her heart melting, “I love you too. Now come here you big lug and give me a kiss,” her arms wrapping around his neck and bringing him down to a kiss.) _

For Steve, his nightmares were hard to tame. She hated seeing him so down and upset. Natasha knew it was the weight of all the responsibilities he carried alongside the mantle of being  _ Captain America _ . She always tried her best to help ease the burden, never wanting to see those beautiful blue eyes look so haunted. Steve was stubborn when it came to getting help but Natasha could be just as stubborn.

_ (“Talk to me Steve.” _

_ He had his head down as he sat on the bench in the back of the quinjet. It hurt her heart to see him in so much pain. _

_ “Steve,” she sat down next to him and grabbed his hand, holding it gently, “please speak to me.” _

_ Her heart even more when she saw those blue eyes holding so much pain. _

_ “What’s the point of being a super soldier when I can’t save everyone.” The guilt to obvious in his eyes. _

_ Her hand cupped his cheek gently, “Didn’t Dr. Erskine tell you ‘Not a perfect soldier, but a good man?’ We can’t always save everyone Steve but we can continue on living for them.” Her thumb brushed the apple of his cheek, “Remember Rogers we’re partners, so learn to share the burden.” _

_ With a heavy sigh, he laid his head on her shoulder, “What am I ever going to do without you?” _

_ “Not sure, be a total helpless old man?” _

_ Steve laughed, he looked up at her with blue eyes full of love, “I love you.” _

_ “Love you too.”) _

Natasha hums comfortable against her husband’s chest. She finds herself watching the slow rise of his chest and he sleeps. Years of sharing the burden and healing has made him look a lot younger and it has made her become a better person. Both are no longer being haunted by their pasts and sleep comes easily for them. Natasha notices that he smiles more and she finds herself laughing a lot more. They’re both happy and so in love with one another. Her eyes fall upon the scruff that he’s been growing. It’s been five weeks since Steve was given a mission and time off has made him lazy in the grooming department. 

Though she finds herself snapping out of her thoughts as she hears the sounds of sleepy babbling. Her green eyes fall upon a small child sleeping on Steve’s chest. A three month old boy that’s a carbon copy of his father. She watches the child’s eyelids flutter and open, blue eyes are starting to become the green that her own eyes have. The baby smiles and giggles at the sight of his mother.

“Good morning James,” she cooes softly.

“Ma,” he greets.

Natasha laughs and places a kiss on her son’s head. James starts to drool on his father’s bare chest.

“Ugh drool,” Steve grumbles as he starts waking up. “Thanks for the wake up kiddo,” he grins as he lifts the child up and causes the babe to start laughing. 

“James you don’t want daddy to go out for a run do you,” Natasha smirks as their son giggles and shakes his head.

“You’re both are mean,” Steve says in a playful tone, “daddy needs to go on a run.”

“No,” James currently sits on his chest, “no,” Steve let’s out a grunt as James as hit him hard on the chest.

“Alright, alright two against one I see. Okay I’ll stay and continue on being both of your personal heaters.”

“Daddy,” James giggles and gives the older blond wet sloppy kisses.

“Good job James,” Natasha kisses James on the cheek before giving Steve a small passionate kiss.

“Hmm,” Steve hums, “maybe staying in won’t be so bad.”


End file.
